The Impossible Is Possible
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: It is impossible for guys to get pregnant. Or so he thought. Miguel finds out that he's pregnant. The problem: he's a guy. There's also the fact that he's too young to be having a child. What will he tell his friends? His parents? His boyfriend, Akatsuki? How will Miguel cope with his pregnancy? And what happens when a single photo leads to a news story? Mpreg, malexmale, KainxOC
1. It Can't Be Possible

**It's a new story! Yup and it's centered around Miguel and Kain. This story as you read in the summary is an mpreg story. So if you do not like mpreg stories and malexmale stories then this is a story you might probably not like. Oh, and everybody is humans in this story.**

**(I am sorry that this chapter is really short! The chapters will get longer over the course of the story)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It Can't Be Possible**

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was impossible. Sure, he's had sex with his boyfriend a couple times but still. This was impossible. It could never happen.

Until now.

Miguel Della Rosa sat on his bathroom floor clutching a small, blue and white stick in his hand. He was shaking...badly. If you were to walk in, you would of thought he had hypothermia. The ten minutes were up and it was time to look at the result. He didn't want to. He was scared. But he shouldn't be. I mean it was impossible for this to happen. So the test should be what he was expecting...but it could also be what he wasn't expecting. He took a deep breath and flipped the stick over. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth dropped open in the shape of an O.

It can't be possible.

Miguel stared at the stick for a good five minutes...and then he began to panic. He started shaking his head and mumbling incoherent words. He grabbed the empty box and brought it to his face. He quickly scanned the box and glanced back at the stick. He threw the box and stick behind him and grabbed a similar box that was lying beside him. He ripped it open and poured the contents out of the box which was a small white stick.

Another ten minutes passed. Miguel's heart was racing as he turned over the stick. His stomach dropped. It was the same as the previous one meaning the impossible was possible for him. All of a sudden, he started feeling nauseous. Miguel crawled over to the toilet and proceeded to throw up the rest of his dinner.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! (So quick like 5 seconds to read...) On to the next chapter! *teleports to who knows where***

**Please review! =)**


	2. So It Is TrueAnd Possible

** Two chapters in one day or hour...just kidding I actually wrote the first two chapters a couple weeks ago. I already started writing the third chapter and it should be ready soon. School is also staring soon...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: So It Is True…..And Possible**

Miguel stumbled out of his bathroom and into his room. He fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. How could this happen? He was a guy for crying out loud. Guys don't get pregnant. That was some of the thoughts that ran through his head. But apparently he was an exception. _"How could I be pregnant? I'm a fucking guy! I have been so ever since I was born. How the fuck can I be pregnant?!" _he thought. He was a regular guy...except that he was gay. Ever since he started kindergarten he had crushes on other guys. _"Fuck...what am I going to tell Akatsuki?"_ Miguel thought sadly. Akatsuki was his boyfriend. Miguel started recalling when they both started being intimate together. A year into dating, they both started sleeping together. Never had they used a condom. They were both guys so they didn't need to worry about the risk of pregnancy. Boy, were they wrong. Miguel closed his eyes and began remembering the last time he and his boyfriend slept together.

_Flashback_

_Miguel was in his room, curling the ends of his hair. It was just slight curls. He didn't want his mom knowing that he had been using her curling iron. He was alone in the house because his parents went out which was fine by him. He was happy that he was alone. That meant he and Akatsuki can have some privacy. Miguel just turned off the curling iron when he heard the doorbell. His smile grew and he dashed out of his room and down the stairs. He arrived at the door and yanked it open. "Suki!" he squealed happily as he flung himself into his lover's arms. "Hey. You look beautiful" Akatsuki said as he kissed Miguel. Miguel giggled and pulled him inside and locked the door. He felt hands on his hips and he was lightly pressed against the door. "At least turn me around so I can see your face" he giggled. All that did was cause his neck to be sucked on. "Oh...Akatsuki stop...wait till we get in my room..." he moaned. "Fine" Akatsuki said as he stopped sucking on Miguel's neck._

"Then let's go and have a good time before my parents come back" Miguel said as he grabbed Akatsuki's hand and led him to the stairs. Akatsuki smirked and scooped Miguel into his arms. Miguel squealed in surprise. "Now we can get there faster" Akatsuki said as he carried Miguel up the stairs and into his room. Akatsuki laid Miguel down on his bed and crawled on top of him. They both smirked at each other and then started making out.

_End of Flashback_

_"That was one of the best times"_ Miguel thought to himself. He shot up in realization. _"Wait...what if those pregnancy tests were fake? What if I'm not really pregnant?"_ he thought. Yeah...the pregnancy test could have given him false results. But he had to make sure. _"Maybe I should go to the clinic tomorrow"_ he thought. Miguel had been to the clinic recently. Last week he went there to find out why he was feeling sick and throwing up in the mornings and nights. The doctor presumed it was just the stomach flu and gave him a prescription to help ease his nausea. Result: the pills weren't doing anything. "I really should go tomorrow. If I get a pregnancy test by a doctor then it will turn up negative and I can forget about this" Miguel said quietly.

* * *

Miguel was standing in front of the doors to the clinic. It was one of those clinics where you can just walk in and you can get an appointment without calling first. Miguel took a deep breath and walked in. He went up to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile. "Hi, can I get an appointment?" he asked the receptionist. "Sure thing! What's your name?" she asked. "Miguel Della Rosa" he answered. Just sit over there and one of the doctors will be with you shortly!" she said happily as she got up and went down the hall.

"Miguel Della Rosa?"

"I'm here"

"The doctor will see you now"

Miguel nodded and followed the receptionist into a room. "Doctor Richard will be here in just a moment" she said as she left the room. The room Miguel was in was white. There was a table, and a cabinet. The room was big though. Miguel took a seat on the table and began staring at the posters which were to help ease nervousness.

A couple minutes later, the doctor walked in. "Hi Miguel. I'm surprised to see you here again" Dr. Richard said. "I know" Miguel said as his stomach started having butterflies in it. "Has the nausea and vomiting stopped or gotten worse?" Dr. Richard asked. "It hasn't stopped...and...I think I have a theory as to why this is happening to me" Miguel said nervously. "Well, I would like to hear your theory" Dr. Richard said. Miguel took a shaky breath and asked "Can you test me for something?" "For what?" Dr. Richard asked. "P-Pregnancy" Miguel whispered. The doctor seemed taken aback. "Pregnancy? Miguel you are male. Males can't get pregnant" he said. "I know but I took two home pregnancy tests..." Miguel paused as he opened his bag and pulled out a plastic bag. He pulled out the two pregnancy tests that he took the day before. "And they both came out positive so it confused me" he said as he handed the two pregnancy tests to the doctor. The doctor examined the pregnancy tests. "They are real...this is peculiar" Dr. Richard said. "I came here so I can prove that I'm not pregnant. Can you test me please?" Miguel pleaded. The doctor sighed and placed the two pregnancy tests on the counter. "Okay. I'll test you" he said. Miguel smiled and said "Thank you" "Okay change into this and you have to urinate into this container. I also will take some of your blood to do a blood test" Dr. Richard said as he gave Miguel a gown and a small container. The doctor led Miguel into another room. The doctor pulled out a syringe from his pocket. "Just relax and extend your arm. Miguel did so as he started shaking. "Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a second" the doctor said. He held Miguel's arm and slowly pressed the tip of the syringe into his arm. A couple tears slid down Miguel's face as he looked away. After a couple of seconds Dr. Richard pulled the syringe out of Miguel's arm. The syringe was filled with blood. "Okay all I need is your urine" the doctor said. Miguel nodded. "Just come back when you're done" Dr. Richard said. "Okay" Miguel replied.

* * *

Miguel was back sitting on the table with his stomach having way more butterflies than last time. "_I hope it comes out negative. If I really am pregnant I'll be an even bigger freak and I don't know what to do"_ he thought. The door opened and Miguel looked up anxiously. Dr. Richard came back in with widened eyes. Miguel feared that both tests were the same result he got yesterday with the other pregnancy tests. "They're positive, aren't they?" he asked as he looked down. His bangs fell over his eyes. "Congratulations, your having a baby" Dr. Richard said. "So, I-I'm pregnant..." Miguel said barely above a whisper. "It's impossible...I'm a guy" "I know. This is even more peculiar. There's no such thing of a male pregnancy." Dr. Richard said as he grabbed a chair and sat down. "T-There's a-a h-human g-growing i-inside o-of m-me..." Miguel stuttered as he placed both hands on his stomach. "H-How far along am I?" he asked. "4 weeks" Dr. Richard said. Miguel's eyes widened. "4 weeks?! I'm a month! I'm almost one month pregnant!" Miguel shouted. "Miguel, calm down. If your stressed it can harm the baby" the doctor said. "...A baby...in 9 months...I'm even more of a freak now. I'm gay and now I'm pregnant" Miguel said sadly. "Your gay?" Dr. Richard asked. Miguel looked up at him and smiled with a blush on his face. "Yeah, I am. I have a boyfriend and I know he's the father of this child. We slept together a couple times" he said softly. "I see" the doctor said. "How could this of happen? I'm not a girl. I don't have cleavage, I don't have periods and I do not have a uterus!" Miguel said. "It's very puzzling. I don't know how this could of happened. It's very abnormal" the doctor said. "So I have to let this thing...Miguel pointed to his stomach. "Grow inside of me for 9 months?" the doctor nodded. "When will it be born?" Miguel asked. "Well...hmmm...in 9 months and it's December...that means the baby will be born sometime in August" the doctor answered. "Oh...what will I do?! I'm pregnant at 16!" Miguel shouted. "Here" the doctor said as he handed Miguel two cards. "What are these?" Miguel asked as he flipped over one of the cards. "One of them is a card for the clinic. Call the number on it and ask for me if you want to talk to me" the doctor said. "Okay, what about the second card?" Miguel asked. "It's a number for an OB/GYN clinic?" the doctor answered. "What does OB/GYN stand for?" Miguel asked.

"Obstetrics and Gynecology"

Upon seeing Miguel's confusion, he continued. "Those kind of doctors specialize in female reproductive system and pregnancies" "Oh" Miguel said. "Make an appointment. They are better suited dealing with pregnancies" the doctor explained. "But they aren't suited in helping me. A pregnant male" Miguel said. "They will be better than me. Trust me" the doctor responded. "Okay, I'll make an appointment" Miguel nodded. "I'll also give you a copy of the test results and the home pregnancy tests you took back in case you have to prove you are pregnant. Do you want me to call your parents?"

Miguel shook his head quickly and frowned. "Don't call my parents. I want to tell them myself" he said. "I understand" the doctor said. "Now that I know I'm pregnant it actually explains a couple other things" Miguel said. "Other symptoms?" the doctor asked curiously. "Yes. I have been really tired lately. Like really tired. I also have been experiencing back pains" Miguel explained. "Well your experiencing back pains due to the baby's growth" the doctor said. "So because of the baby growing, I have these symptoms?" Miguel asked. "Yes" the doctor answered. "Oh, I see. Thanks for testing me" Miguel said as he stood up. "You're welcome. I hope your pregnancy goes well" the doctor said as he stood up as well. "Thanks" Miguel replied with a small smile. "I'll be leaving now. Bye" Miguel said as he grabbed his bag and jacket and opened the door. "Goodbye and good luck" Dr. Richard said. Miguel stopped and turned slightly. "I'm going to need it" he said and he went out the door.

* * *

Miguel collapsed into his car. "I'm actually pregnant. I guess that explains why I'm throwing up so much. It must be morning sickness. And now I know why I also felt really tired and why I had back pains. Now I can start worrying what I'll tell Akatsuki...and my parents...and my best friend..." Miguel said to himself. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. _"Akatsuki...no, not yet...my parents...HELL NO..."_ he thought. He finally settled on one contact and dialed the number. He raised his phone to his ear as the phone on the other end started ringing. After four rings the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nikki, can I come over to your house?"

"When?"

"Now"

"Oh-kay? Why?"

"I need to tell you something very i-important"

"Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"No"

"Fine. Come over then if it's so important"

"T-Thanks..."

"You okay? You sound off. Does it have something to do with what you have to tell me?"

"Yes"

"Kay then if you need to talk then come over"

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"Kay kay! Bye for now!"

"Bye"

Miguel hung up and started his car. _"If one person can help me in this situation it's Nikki"_ he thought as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**This chapter is done! Chapter 3 will come out when I finish it and I have the time to update! I say bye for now *disappears in a book***

**Please review! ;)**


End file.
